The present invention relates to a combination lock, and more particularly to a combination lock to be incorporated into a suitcase or a trunk.
There are numerous kinds of locks for a suitcase or a trunk. One of them, normally seen, is shown in FIG. 1. It includes a shaft I, sleeved thereon number wheels G, two shaft mountings B for respectively mounting thereon two ends of shaft I, a lock housing A securing thereon shaft mountings B, and a lock casing F provided in the suitcase or trunk for receiving therein lock housing A. Upon assembly, the two ends of shaft I are first inserted into holes C on shaft mountings B, and then, when shaft I and shaft mountings B are assembled, they are carefully put into lock housing A with protrusions D1, D2 of shaft mountings B correctly inserted into grooves E1, E2 respectively of lock housing A. Since iron lock housing A and shaft mountings B need to be separately manufactured and furthermore, since their satisfactory assembly cannot be easily obtained, it is therefore the object of this invention to overcome these shortcomings encountered in the prior art.